Hunting Rendezvous
by blueeyedlamb
Summary: A routine hunting trip for Edward and Bella turns into something more. Post BD. Lemons! One-shot


**A/N: Here is a one-shot that has been floating around in my head for awhile. I decided to write it between working on chapters for Holdin' On. This is my first lemon that I have **_**ever**_** written, so I hope its okay. I would appreciate any feedback that you might have. I hope you enjoy a sexy Edward!**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns it all…lucky woman. **

-oo-

EPOV

_Where the hell is she? _I checked the grandfather clock that Carlisle had sitting in the entrance way of the main house.

_She should have been here five minutes ago._

I knew I was being ridiculous, but I had some major pent up energy and I desperately needed to hunt. My eyes had gone pitch black three days ago.

I finally heard a twig snap outside of our cottage. She would be here in less than half a second. She had insisted on running home before heading out, saying that it would be beneficial for the hunt.

Before I could even finish my thought, my beautiful wife was standing less than a foot in front of me. I smiled at her and noticed she wore a wicked grin on her face. Not only was the grin confusing me, but she also had a look in her eye – it looked to be that of lust. I finally trailed my eyes down her body, noting her attire.

Before she ran off to the house she had a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt on. Now she had done a completely one-eighty on me. She now adorned a sleeveless silk dress. I do not know if you can even call it that. It was a scrap of material that ended right at mid-thigh. Not only was it sexier then usual, but it was a deep, blood red. To top off the outfit, she had on thigh high black boots.

I raised my eyebrow while trying not to drool venom at the same time.

"This is beneficial to hunting?" I asked huskily. Before she could even react, I pulled her slim body flush against mine. I groaned at the contact and pressed our lower bodies together, showing her just what she was doing to me. Let's just say my jeans no longer fit comfortably.

She just shrugged at my response before nibbling on my ear. I let out a low growl before pushing her up against the front door.

"You are truly a dangerous creature Isabella. How am I supposed to concentrate when you are dressed like that?" I nipped at her jaw line.

"Just don't look at me. Then you should be fine," she breathed into my neck.

Even though it was not necessary, I felt a wave of pleasure role down my spine, causing me to shiver.

She giggled at my reaction before pulling my lower lip into her mouth. I let out another loud moan and further pushed her into the wood of the front door.

"You better take that somewhere else! I am not replacing another front door!" Esme yelled from upstairs.

I sent the stairs a scowl before reluctantly pulling away from Bella. She readjusted her outfit before taking my hand and pulling me through the now open door.

"Let's go before I knock over a few trees because of you," I said.

"Maybe that was the plan." Bella answered, before taking off, leaving me with my jaw slightly ajar.

I quickly got it back together and took off after her.

_This is going to be interesting…_

-oo-

The smell of a mountain lion filled my senses after I had finished burying my second elk. I raised my nose to the air, quickly locating the direction of my new prey.

Every other instinct was cut off by the blood pulsating through the veins of my favorite animal. I ran a ways before jumping up into the high branches of a tree, giving me the advantage of drop down on my lion.

It did not sense my presence and was lazily making its way to a running stream about one hundred yards in front of it. I watched for a moment, transfixed by the beauty of the movements. I quietly lowered myself from the branch I had been sitting on and lowered into a crouch. I slowly made my way up behind it and waited for it to notice that I was there. I was in the mood to play a little; perhaps I had been hanging around Emmett a little too much lately.

Finally I noticed the lion's fur begin to stand on end and a low growl erupted. I went into an even lower crouch and began a growl of my own. The lion turned towards me and suddenly lunged. I quickly stepped out of the line of attack and before the lion could get passed me, I grabbed it by the back of the neck. It quickly turned and attempted to claw at my face.

Deciding to put it out of its misery, I quickly snapped its neck and lowered the body to the ground.

After I got my fill of its blood and burying it, I went in search of my wife.

I didn't have to look far, perhaps a mile southwest of where I had found the lion. I quietly came up on her where she had caught herself a rather large buck. I leaned against a tree and took in the sight of her.

She was graceful in her movements, far different then how she was as a human. She had taken up the position of squatting down, her heels giving her a nice position to take in the blood. She was still a bit messy at the hunt, but that was understandable since she was still a newborn.

Once the buck was sucked dry, she slowly stood and tensed up immediately, finally sensing my presence.

She quickly turned to me and a slow smile spread across her face. I noticed that she had dribbled blood down her neck and collarbone and it was slowly dripping onto her dress.

After I gave her body another appreciative look, I brought my eyes back up to her face. I slowly stalked towards her. She noticed my slow pace and decided to take a step back for every step forward I took. We moved about twenty feet before I quickly slammed her into the trunk of a tree, which shook from the impact.

I immediately captured her lips in a searing kiss before trailing lighter kisses down her jaw and her throat. When I came across the drying blood I ran my tongue along the trail, which dipped into her dress. I softly placed kissed along the top of her breasts.

I followed the trail back up to her lips where I took her bottom lip into mine. I nipped at it which caused a low growl to come from Bella. I smiled against her lips before pulling away and looking into her eyes.

Usually I was a slow lover, but it had been far too long since I had been with my wife. What I felt now was primal and I needed to release those instincts on her.

Before she could fully catch her breath (even though it was not needed) I gripped under her ass and lifted her so that she was perfectly aligned with my erection. Getting the hint, she quickly wrapped her legs snuggly around my waist. I used her back as leverage against the tree, which allowed my hands to remain free.

I pushed my lower half into hers before taking one of my hands and gripping her hair tightly. I pulled her to me and devoured her lips once again while allowing my other hand to freely roam down her body.

I grazed the side of her breast which caused her to buck into me. I groaned from the friction and returned the favor. She was fully panting now as I sucked roughly on her neck.

I stopped the movements, not wanting any clothing between us. I lowered her back down to the ground and turned her around. I slowly started unzip her dress, tenderly kissing down the newly exposed skin. This time, I caused her to shiver.

Once the dress had been removed, I threw it carelessly somewhere behind me. I noticed that she hadn't worn a bra or panties.

"Are you fucking with me?" I breathed out.

She turned back around and gave me a seductive smile. _That little minx!_

"It was easier to go unclothed underneath that dress. It was practically a second skin," she answered, now trailing her eyes hungrily down my body.

I stood perfectly still as she came closer to me.

-oo-

BPOV

I knew I must have been committing some kind of sin right at that moment, because he was too damned sexy to be good.

I slowly licked my bottom lip before I practically ripped the shirt right off of him. He stood there, a bit shocked. I never usually destroyed clothing, that was his job.

I dropped to my knees and lightly ran my hands up his thighs, making sure to graze his erection. He instinctively bucked into my hand, causing me to let out a giggle.

I quickly unbuckled his belt and had it thrown behind him before a human could even blink. Edward was breathing heavily which caused me to look up through my lashes at him. He was looking down at me, taking in all the actions with lust filled eyes.

I looked back down at his jeans and slowly unbuttoned them. I paused a moment longer then usual and started slowly lowering the zipper. He gave out a frustrated sigh before stopping my hand and finished the job for me.

He quickly stepped out of them and all that remained were his boxers, which housed the object of my desire.

I didn't bother teasing him any more, not because he was growing impatient, but because I was. I lowered his boxers to the ground, which he stepped out of.

I took him into my hands and slowly pumped him a few times before lowering my mouth to the head. I licked some of the venom that was already seeping out of the tip which once again caused him to buck forward. I hummed in approval before taking him further in.

Before I could get going too much, I was quickly pulled off of him and once again pushed up against the tree. Good thing I wasn't human or I would have one hell of a flesh wound from the bark.

He quickly attacked my neck and both of his hands took a breast in each. As he kissed down to the valley of my boobs, he began to pinch my nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. I let out a low moan from the multiple sensations hitting me at once.

To add to them, he placed his right knee between my legs and began rubbing my core against him. He kept up the sequence until my knees almost buckled.

He swiftly pulled away and lowered his mouth to one nipple, taking it into his mouth and softly biting it. Before long he had moved onto the next one, showing it equal attention.

I was getting tired of all the foreplay, "I want you to fuck me now."

He abruptly stopped and looked at me. I thought he was going to stop but that quickly left my mind when he pushed me to the ground. Before I could do anything he was settled between my legs. He paused for half a second before slamming into me.

I almost screamed at the instant feeling of him completely filling me up. Not pausing at all, he started a fast pace that I began to match it. When he would thrust in, so would I. Our movements caused a loud noise to reverberate off of the mountains around us.

Eventually I felt that familiar coil beginning to twist in my lower abdomen and my thrusts started to become erratic. I noticed that Edward began to mimic the same movements.

"I am…so…close. I want you to cum with me Isabella!" he growled into my shoulder.

All I could do was nod, knowing that I could not fully form coherent words.

After a few more minutes I felt my insides tighten.

"Now! I am going to…" was all I was able to get out before I flew off the edge of the cliff. After two more thrusts, Edward was joining me.

After the waves of intense heat passed over us, Edward collapsed on top of me. I lazily stroked his back while breathing in his scent.

He eventually raised his head and rested it between my breasts, looking up at me. He had a toothy grin on his face, which I am sure matched mine.

He slowly moved a strand of my hair to the side of my face before softly stroking my cheek. My face pressed into his hand and I kissed his palm. He let out a contented sigh.

"Now that is what I call a jam packed hunt," he finally said.

I let out a carefree laugh, "Maybe I should dress like that more often?"

"You won't hear me complain, as long as it's just me you're parading around in front of like that," he said, trying to sound stern.

I rolled my eyes and gave his head a loving tap.

He raised his head to give me a soft kiss on the lips. After a minute he moved his face away so that he could look down at me.

"So how about another round?" he asked.

I grinned and nodded before he quickly pulled me on top of him for another go.

-oo-


End file.
